


Form Guys

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fall Guys: Ultimate Knockout (Video Game)
Genre: Controlled Orgasm, Genderbending, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Two guys end up trapped inside a virtual version of Fall Guys, which has a lot of oddly lewd scenarios to it, including turning the guys into female versions, stuffing them in latex outfits, and the only real prize is being allowed to have an orgasm. Don't worry, it'll make sense. We hope. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 3





	Form Guys

"Jack, it's here! I finally got it!"

Jack sighed as he heard his roommate and friend Jeff open the door up, holding a huge package in his hands. He sat at his desk, head in his hands as he let out a loud and aggravated sigh.

"Jeff," said Jack, "I hope that whatever you bought was still affordable enough that we have rent money by the end of the month!"

"Oh come on, lighten up a little," Jeff said as he dropped the package, ready to open it up, "we've been playing the same games on and off on the same systems, it's time we take it to a whole other level."

"You didn't..." grumbled Jack. His aggravation grew higher as Jeff continued to unpackage the contents, eventually boiling down to game controllers and virtual visors.

"Yup! I bought a VR system!"

"How much?"

"Does it matter? Jack, worry about finances later, we deserve some more fun, especially since you've been sitting on your computer for hours."

"Yes, because I've been waiting for a work meeting all day," explained Jack as he waved his hand over a black screen, "but of course nobody that calls the bloody things knows how to operate the technology!"

"All the more reason to join me here. Why spend time waiting for people behind on the tech when we can get this set up in like five minutes flat?"

That was ebough to get Jack out of his seat, though he still felt annoyed by the purchase of the headsets. "What the hell, it's not like I have anything better to do and kill time."

With in a matter of minutes, the VR setup was completed, with Jeff eagerly testing out the functions. "Bot bad at all, man. The graphics aren't too realistic, but it at least makes me feel like I'm doing something."

"Good enough," said Jack as he stretched his arms out, "maybe the meeting is going to start at last..."

"What, you don't want to give a game a try? Come on, Jack, you'll know when they're calling for you, no need to wait for nothing."

Though he rolled his eyes, Jack knew he had a point. And given how technologically inept his coworkers and the higher ups were, this might as well take the whole of his day.

"Right then," said Jack, "What have you got in mind?"

"I was thinking that game," Jeff said as Jack put on his headset, "you know, the one with the beans."

"Among Us?"

"No no, the other one. Fall Guys."

"Weird, I didn't even know it had VR compatibility."

As Jack watched Jeff navigate the game list on his visor, he heard his roommate explain,"I guess it got an update or something that allows for that. See? There it is, pre-installed on the hardware."

Jack had to squint and see what he was looking at, as it didn't look too clear for him, or the visuals on his headset weren't adjusted properly. The typeface did make it look as though it was the Fall Guys game, but something seemed off about it.

"Wait, that doesn't say Fall Guys," Jack said right as Jeff selected it, "that looks like-"

By then it was too late. Jeff and Jack vanished into thin air, with their VR headsets crashing to the ground with a hard thud.

Right after that, a notification appeared on Jack's computer, letting him know he was being invited to a video meeting...

##

The next thing either of the young men knew, they were standing in an empty blue void, with nothing around them but tiny little clouds hanging overhead.

"Well...this is new." Jack said.

"I know! Now we really DO feel like we're in the game!"

Jack ran his hand down his face, unamused by the oblivious nature of his roommate. "Somehow I doubt virtual tech has gotten this advanced in such a short amount of time..."

Suddenly, the blue void started to transform. The two watched on as strange patterns and shapes began to form in the air, one that reminded Jeff of the layout of the game's menu. There was something off about it, however, as if something were out of place. It fit the aesthetics for sure, but there was something in the air that, even to poor Jeff, made it feel cheaper than the real thing.

Out of nowhere, the pair felt themselves elevated into the air, or at the very least their surroundings shifted about to make them feel like they were in the clouds. A conveyor belt then digitized under their feet, perplexing the pair before they were rolled forward. A giant factory formed before their eyes, mystifying Jeff while Jack felt as though they were going to go through some pretty bad shit.

Right as they were brought within, Jack and Jeff found themselves stopped under some industrial vacuums, which managed to suck the clothes off their backs and more, leaving them buck naked before one another. They covered up their naughty bits, although that wouldn't be allowed for long. Pairs of cartoonist gloves pooped up next, holding their arms to their sides as they were prepared for the next step. Needless to say they didn't at least struggle to break free from the grasp held on them.

It was useless, as the gloves kept their limbs at bay long enough for a pair of syringes to appear, with one injecting the needle against their nipples while the other pushed against the urethral slits.

"Oh god," Jack cried out, "Tell me it isn't going to...eeeeep!"

Jack squealed as the needle slid through the urethra, injecting the serum deep inside his member. It did the same thing to Jeff, however it took him quite longer to figure out what was happening. He had just hoped it would peck against his crown.

"God, that hurt!" Jeff cried out as the syringe popped from his cock. "Why did they need to do it THERE of all places?!"

"I don't know..." Jack replied, fighting back the tears as they formed in the ducts. Once he opened his eyes, he took one glance at his friend and roommate, and noticed something immensely different about his naked body. For starters, his chest was starting to puff out, with his nipples poking outwards. He swore he heard the sound of air being inflated inside something right as it took on a rounded shape. Jack realized that Jeff noe had tits...and of course had to look down for himself.

And indeed, the air sounds were coming right from his chest as well. The breasts that were rising up had a wrll rounded shape like that of Jeff's, though Jack swore that his looked shinier somehow, like a balloon. He just hoped they weren't capable of being popped like one, especially with how large they had grown...

Their skin took on a different texture next, less rough and leathery becoming silkier by the second. Hair had shriveled up in all sorts of places on their bodies; arms, legs, bushes, you name it; leaving them with a smoothness like which they've never experienced. Their torsos pushed in on themselves, straining the two until they were curvier than an hourglass.

Most damning of all came to their cocks and balls, their eyes widening up as they started to shrink in on themselves. The crown shriveled up especially, turning into what either of them could describe as a clitoris, while the balls were sucked deep inside themselves, frightening Jack and Jeff half to death.

"How...did that not hurt?!" Jack cried out, noticing that his voice had shifted up a few octaves. He grabbed hold of his throat, aware now that he was missing his Adam's apple. He then felt his head grow heavy, as though something were weighing him down. Then that same weight fell to his shoulders, leaving him extra curious. One look to the side allowing him to see that his short brunette hair had grown to the length of his neck, having an oddly breezy flow to it, as if it had just been shampooed.

One look at Jeff,and...well, Jack never felt any romantic feelings towards his friend before, but they were surely there now. He was shorter and a bit more robust, but there was arousal in his, or rather her, loins. He probably would have done things to Jeff right there if they weren't still held in place on the conveyor belt.

"Oh, shit, Jack," gasped Jeff, "you got some really sweet tits!"

"Yeh, guess I do." Jack said. "Mind you, I still have one question: what in the BLOODY HELL are we doing being turned into women?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jeff said with a shrug. “But at least it's finished, right?”

Just before Jeff could sigh of relief, he shivered as yet another syringe took a stab at his ass. The same naturally occurred to Jack, with their behinds growing soft and large like a big cushion. It brought up the idea of being 'too dummy thick', as Jeff felt tempted to move about and let his cheeks clap together. But of course they were still held down by the comical robot gloves.

“Okay, fine, we've got butt cheeks that I'd want to bury my face into now!” growled Jack. “Are we DONE yet?!”

“Geez, Jack, why are you so impatient?” asked Jeff.

“Because we're being morphed against our will? I don't know, why else would I be complaining?”

“Well at least it can't get any worse, can it?”

Jack curled his chin against his chest, his face and voice buried in his balloon-sized tits. “Why would you even say that...?”

“What?”

“We're in pretty bad situation right now, Jeff, saying that only ends up making things...worse...”

Jack whimpered as they reached the next portion of the conveyor belt, with the comical gloves raising them up over what looked like stretched out latex. Jeff saw what he was talking about, pursing his lips at what, in particular, was causing his friend to whine. Within the fabric were two long devices that neither of them wanted inserted inside them, reminding them of dildos. As much as they tried to struggle out of their bindings, there was nothing they could do to escape, and they were aimed right over the sexual devices.

The latex rose up to meet with the two, slipping onto their feet and pulling up their legs. Jack's body was slowly covered in pink, while Jeff was forced to wear a shade of yellow that reminded him of corn. While he realized he had grown hungry all of a sudden, he felt the two prongs built into the crotch of the suit pushing into his holes, though he felt the sensitivity the most in the vagina that his dick had transformed into. Never owning a pussy before in his life, this was certainly a new experience for him.

As it was for Jack as well. The cartoonish gloves holding them over the conveyor belt had finally let go, only so they could cover up the rest of his newly changed feminine form. His skin was draped in the shiny latex, skin tight to show off the new curves he had been given through whatever serum had been placed inside the syringes that gave them these new forms. The only part of his body that wasn't fully covered were his eyes, was was the same with his friend.

“So this actually feels pretty neat.” Jeff insisted.

“Okay, maybe,” Jack said, feeling the latex as it squeaked against the sound of itself, “but I feel like we're about to call someone mistress and get reamed from all ends.”

“I dunno, feels like we've been there already...” Jeff pondered aloud. “Besides, we've got those dick thingies stuffed up our cooters as is, yeah? I doubt we're going to get reamed by anything.”

“Yeah, about that...” Jack said, grunting as he tried to reach for the groin of his outfit. “What even are those fohooooooor?!”

Jack and Jeff quaked as the devices in their holes were activated, vibrating within them. Their pussies were especially sensitive to the high volume the frequency brought inside their bodies, which of course made them immensely wet. They quivered in place, eyes rolling back as their vaginal fluids started to leak out, coming into their suits after enough time had passed. In fact, it continued to leak out, as there seemed to be no end in sight to the toys rocking around inside their holes.

The conveyor belt continued to move forward, with Jack and Jeff now freed from the comical gloves, though they were incapable of escaping. The vibrations within their holes were so fast and hard hitting against the vaginal canals that they had yet to adjust, forcing them to stand there like statues until they were able to do something about it.

As they were dropped off, landing on their feet, they saw others like them placed in a pen, all wearing various colored latex suits with nothing about them identifiable save for the eyes. And even those were hard to see in regards to who was who. Jack and Jeff were certain that there was nobody here they recognized, but it was still embarrassing nonetheless to be seen like this. Although Jack couldn't help but notice that the others were chubbier than them. And it soon made sense to him why that was the case.

He took one look down at his suit, noticing that it had been filling up incredibly fast with the lubrication seeping out of his pussy. Despite the fact his breasts and ass were already thick, the latex was stretched out to fill up with his vaginal fluids, giving him a much thicker physique. And then it occurred to him that they were starting to look more and more like...beans.

“Oh, shit...” Jack said. “We're Fall Guys.”

“Oh, neat!” Jeff said, squealing with blissful excitement. “We get to play Fall Guys like we're in the game! This IS virtual reality!”

“...Did you forget the last several minutes of our lives?!” Jack shouted.

The two were pushed into the pen with all of the other beans, their bodies finding it hard to move now that they were filling and stretching with their liquids. They were trying to move about, watching others do the same in a vain attempt at comfort for even just a few seconds. The vibrators and their high frequency in arousing the beans was obvious, and despite everything nobody was able to get off to the thrills. Even Jack took note of that; it wasn't getting him off after so long, just making him wet inside his latex suit.

As he held his hands between his legs, Jeff hopped about from foot to foot, looking especially awkward in doing so. They were getting uncomfortable in this second skin, though there was nothing they could do. With their hands covered in latex, merely pulling the toys out of their holes was especially impossible, as all it did was cause them to slip against the fabric rather than pinch in on it.

The pen was finally raised up into the sky, with Jack, Jeff, and all others involved looking off into the distance. Almost everyone was staring in awe of the obstacle course that was laid out before them, with what felt like no end in sight. Of course, that might just be due to the distance and the blur the graphics had, as you could only have so much in view at a time.

“Welcome...ladies.” boomed a feminine voice from out of nowhere. It sounded as if even it had to take a moment to remind themselves who or what they were speaking to. “And welcome to Form Guys.”

“...I think you mean Fall Guys.” Jeff spoke up.

The voice paused for a sigh. “Who forgot to put the gags on that one? You'll have to see us after the race...” Clearing her throat, she continued to speak. “In fact, the game is not Fall Guys, it's Form Guys. But, then again, misreading what you were about to get yourselves into was part of our endgame, I suppose...”

“So what's the difference, then?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow even as he crossed his legs together as best he could.

“For starters, Fall Guys doesn't require you to go through such lewd transformations now, does it?” asked the voice. “But I suppose the format is all the same, you'll be racing to the finish line, bumping into obstacles while trying to push one another out of the way.”

“So why have us go through all this?” Jeff asked, jumping in place as his ass and tits bounced about.

“Because we can.” laughed the voice. “Consider it an experiment in furthering virtual technology and combining it with the kinks of certain individuals. And naturally, any popular game feels as though it's a good place to rip off, trick unsuspecting individuals and let them be sexualized for the pleasure of a viewing audience.”

“She's got us there.” Jeff whispered.

“See, I knew something felt off about that title,” Jack groaned, “but no, you had to just jump in without a second thought!”

“ANYWAY.” the voice boomed, startling the bean-shaped women and their stretched latex suits. “As part of Form Guys, you have agreed to be transformed into luscious ladies and hold yourselves to these races, with a very special prize in store for those of you reaching the finish line within the set limit of beans.”

“Which is?”

“Release.”

There was a pause among the feminine beans, all of whom were nodding in agreement. Their voices were muffled, likely because of the gags underneath their latex outfit, but Jack and Jeff were still able to understand that yes, all of them were in desperate need for ejaculation, and anything would be satisfactory for their loins thanks to the constant vibrations they were feeling inside their suits.

“Now then, are we all ready to begin?”

“Actually, one last question,” Jeff asked, much to the aggravation of the disembodied magic voice, “what do you do if the girls play? Are they here as well, or do they get transformed as well.”

“But of course,” said the voice, “just look to your left.”

Though it was distant, the other beans could see a similar obstacle course to what they were about to race on, with beans already in the middle of their own competition. They, however, had a much different physique compared to the breasts and asses that were pushing against the latex Jack and Jeff were wearing. Their builds seemed much more masculine in their design, with the latex so tight against them that they could see the details of their pecs and abs. They were so comically muscular that their legs seemed smaller than the rest of their bodies, as if they had skimped out on leg day. Of note, however, was the gigantic bulge pushing against their suits, which aided in giving them the vague visage that a bean in games such as this would have.

“There,” said the voice, “now are we all on the same page? Are we ready to go and race so you can feel some sense of satisfaction?” Nobody said anything else at that point, though it was likely everyone was too fixated on starting the race to feel relieved that they didn't care anymore. Even the peanut gallery of Jack and Jeff were too far in heat by that point that they just wanted to get the thing going by then. “Good. Then let the race begin!”

The race started, and the former men turned women turned latex beans began to hop about, running awkwardly past the starting line as they panted and moaned through their gags. Jack and Jeff were in the middle of the race, having started at a late point within the pen thanks to their constant questions distracting them from the obvious. And it wasn't until they had to race for release that the two realized something.

They felt really silly.

The beans within the game themselves had an odd feel in regards to playing them, but now that they were the beans and, presumably, how the creators of this twisted parody viewed their physics, they realized how it felt. The vibrations occurring in their holes threw off their balance, making it hard to properly move about and run like any human being would. Their suits, filled with their lubrication after the short amount of time they were in them, were sloshing about with the fluids, which didn't help them in properly moving along the starting point of the obstacle course. While just hopping on their feet was a tough task, Jack and Jeff gulped as they moved onto the next point.

They and others inexperienced in this kind of physical activity were paused at the start of a section with rotating polls that moved across the ground, spinning near the floor at a level that made it hard for the beans to jump over. Others had already passed through the area, making their way to the next portion of the course.

“Bloody hell...” Jeff whined. “We could get bumped off the course!”

“Not if we time it right,” Jack said, “come on, let's try for it.”

“What do you think is going to happen?” asked a rather confused Jeff.

Jack took no time in answering him, as he merely rushed into the area at what he felt was the right time to move in. Even with his awkward running and the latex suit's sloshing about, he managed to pass around one of the spinning polls, giving it a light hop in the air as it was about to circle around. The poll then smacked into Jack's posterior, with its thickness being enough to send him flying thanks to the impact. As he made his way to the pad on the other end, he rolled his eyes back, feeling his rear where he was hit. It felt surprisingly good, much better than he would have admitted to aloud.

After seeing his friend had made it without being tossed off the course, Jeff did as Jack did, copying the motion as best he could. He soon landed just behind Jack, who was getting a head start so as to complete the race behind those failing to complete the section. “That was the tits!” Jeff cried out, almost squealing with glee.

“Less enjoyment, more moving!” Jack shouted, grabbing his friend by the arm. “Come on, how much worse can it get from here?”

And of course, it gets much worse from there.

Jack and Jeff hopped from foot to foot as they saw the rotating platforms, aware that one false move would throw them off, not only the course, back to that section's start and doing it all over again, but potentially taking them out of the race and robbing them of that release they so desire.

“Bloody hell...” Jack groaned.

“Well how hard can this be?” Jeff asked.

“Considering how our suits are wet and sloshy? Pretty hard.” Jack reasoned.

“Bah, no big deal!” Jeff scoffed. “Watch, I'll take the first step and – WHOA!” Despite having it in his mind how he was going to walk along the spinning platforms, Jeff stumbled onto his side, with the suit's balance throwing him off. Jack merely watched on as his friend fell through the clouds, only to end back up right next to him.

“See? Do you see what I'm talking about?!” Jack said as he chastized his friend.

“Okay, well, what do you propose?” Jeff asked. “Because others are getting past the point, and if we don't make it soon...”

“I know, I know, I'm thinking, I'm thinking!” Jack grumbled as he gave it consideration, though the frequent vibrations weren't helping with his thought process. It was near impossible to have a clear mind as he trembled in place, fighting back the mental strain the toys in his crotch had on him.

“...Wait a minute.” Jeff said as he snapped his fingers. “We're latex!”

“What's that got to do with – WHOA!” Jack found himself pushed down on the ground, the fluids in his outfit sloshing to his back. Jeff stood atop his friend, resting one foot on the back while the other rested on the ground to his side. “Jeff, what the hell are you doing?!”

“Using you to get across! It's like surfing!” Jeff shouted.

“Is that even legal?!”

Before they could bother to find out, Jeff was already pushing his foot into the ground, riding atop his friend like a skateboard. Jack's eyes were shut, as he refused to look down at the ground out of fear he would be looking at the clouds instead. It did seem that Jeff was reliable in his tactics, as he at least seemed to know how to fight against the clockwise motions of the rotating platforms. It made sense, of course, as this was a video game; the physics seemed rather sound at the end of it all.

Jeff helped Jack to his feet afterwards, with the pink bean grumbling as he stumbled about. He almost would have fallen back and landed off the platforms had his friend not helped tug him away from the edge.

There were a few other events they needed to try and get through, but they were a bit easier to get through compared to the previous batch. However, nothing was more important than what was waiting for them at the finish line.

“...Oh bloody hell...” Jack groaned.

There was a large bean blocking the way, one taller and even wider than anyone else that had appeared on the course. The counter was near the end of the line, showing that there were two more qualifiers left before the race could end. Jack and Jeff saw this as their opportunity to get through, but that thick bean was too wide for them to try and go around. They bounced around in place, trying to think of anything that could get them through.

“She's just gonna tackle us back,” Jack said, “and we're prolly gonna fall off the course.”

“I get that, yeah,” Jeff said, still pondering himself, “but were they even part of the race? I don't remember them back at the starting line. And you'd think that you'd see something like that from a distance.”

“Actually, I think I know a way around it.”

“What's that?” asked Jack. Jeff managed to push into his friend's plump ass cheeks, forcing him down to the floor again. Jack grumbled as his huge tits were in his face, finding himself in the same position once again. “Jeff, come on, I'm tired of playing the bloody surfboard here!”

“Don't worry, you don't have to!” Jeff gave one swift kick to Jack's ass, propelling his friend forward as he slide across the ramp. Jack wailed loudly as he found his sloshing latex body slipped through the large bean's legs, the tall being too slow to reach for them. Jeff followed that up by getting an awkward bouncy start, trying to gain enough momentum before sliding through on his own.

Yet despite all of that, Jeff hopped in the air and onto his stomach, with his tits in his face as they slid on the floor as well. With the two being the last to go under the legs and cross the line, the race was considered over; they had qualified, and they were more than happy to do so.

“Bloody...finally...” Jack said, trying to help himself off the ground. “...Now I feel like a turtle...”

Jeff managed to roll on his back, then standing upright despite the weight of the lubrication. He then helped Jack up, and the two stared off at the course as it faded away. “So, do we ask what happens to the people that lost?”

“I'd rather not.” Jack sighed. “Just...soak this up while we can.”

“Congratulations, ladies,” boomed the voice overhead, “you've all accomplished your task. The race is finished, and you're allowed to have your just reward.”

The two suddenly found themselves standing on a podium, as if teleported there in the instance of a blink. They recognized it as the same wall found at the end of every leg of a race, showing off which beans had managed to advance to the next round.

Jack and Jeff found the vibration settings lessened, enough so that they could actually think for a change. Among their cries of blissful anguish were those of the muffled beans, all of them ready to have that sweet climax.

Thankfully for everyone involved, they still had those openings in the eyes, though Jack and Jeff needed to shut their mouths before they drowned thanks to having a lack of gags. The fluids were squirting out of their pussies upon release, overflowing with their liquids that it seeped out of the eyeholes. There was satisfaction all around, with Jack and Jeff feeling weak afterwards.

The vibrations stopped after they released, with Jack and Jeff sitting on the ledges of their hole inside the wall. They were exhausted, between the hard work of running a race in such an awkward and uncomfortable suit, and of course squirting out their rewards.

“That...was really good.” Jack sighed.

“And if you keep winning,” shouted the voice, “you'll have more moments like that soon. But don't take your break just yet, ladies. You still have more courses to run through.”

After about thirty seconds of silence and relaxation, the vibrations started again. Jack and Jeff tensed up, grabbing the ledges they sat upon while their pussy canals were massaged with the high frequencies.

And then, of course, they were teleported off to the next event, with no rest in sight if that break was anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
